Previet Russia
by daedricgurl
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Russia decided to join the fray! It looks like Russia and Canada are goin to have to learn to share, the delectable Japan is going to literally be torn between the two. Canada/Japan/Russia. Last of the trilogy.


Alrighty then!

Hopefully this was just as good as the other two. I never really was good with pure sex smut. The shoving of a penis up a hole as the definition should be. Hmm. In other words, as I was writing it, there weren't many words to use to describe it, and I honestly wasn't sure how.

I didn't want to rewrite anything other people have done, so I've been trying to think of perverted ways to do sex so you guys don't get bored!

Well! Enjoy another attempt at making Canada and Japan sexy beasts! And with a pinch of our dear sexy Russia in the mix!

[ Edited ]

* * *

"H-hello Russia-san…"

Naturally Japan was rather startled when his eyes were laid upon the visage of the larger nation. Dusty shaded hair framing a face just as startled, though it was more distressed then even Japan's had been when Canada had found himself in that nations presence. Oddly; in the shower. Though 'coming' out of a closet was in a league of its own. To say the least, Russia hadn't wanted this either; judging by the glint in his eye that said he really wanted to kill someone. However in this condition, anyone he touched would probably end up being jumped.

"_Neither are as you seem_."

Canada perked up, while his Russian wasn't perfect, he could probably understand this. Japan wasn't so lucky; as he was fluent in anything Asian, and mostly anything English, Russian managed to escape his understanding. To make things easier on him, and not leave him in the dark; Canada spoke out in English; simply to assuage the orient nation's fears.

"What do you mean eh?"

Ivan Braginski simply shook his head, and heaved his great form up. Brushing himself off, though he was about to give up most attempts at being eloquent. Seeing as he had two beautiful nations, naked and sweating on the bed before him. He could see them quivering, and the only thing keeping him from not loosing control _now_ was the conversation. Though what he was saying definitely wasn't helping any.

"I heard Japan screaming in ecstasy in the shower, and he had you moaning with his lips around your dick. You're all not as innocent as you act."

Russia turned his gaze to Japan.

"You're far too old to play that game anyways da?"

And then to Canada.

"And you're just chock full of secrets… Always staying down low… I should have known da? Having had you in my grasp before…"

Canada could only offer a timid smile.

"I don't do it on purpose! Besides, I've proven the ability to take the initiative. I've fixed Japan up nice and well eh?"

Japan blushed and crossing his legs shoved his hands into his lap, head turned sharply to the side. Trying to cover his indecency, it was failing miserably, and had attracted the attention of both men in the room. Russia was smirking, and it caused Japan to shiver involuntarily.

"Matvey…"

The Canadian looked up, meeting the eyes of the Russian, and at the same time; both of their gazes flicked to Japan.

"Go get some da? Aphrodisiacs aren't needed to feel good… Ve shall prove this da?"

Japan was sitting erect now, looking between the two. When Canada was wearing a look like that, similar to Russia's; then he knew something was terribly wrong. He wasn't fearful, he knew what was going to happen, and that warm feeling was in his stomach. He was anxious and nervous, but he was looking forward to it at the same time. Thoroughly thrilled, and that much wasn't hard to see as he stood up. The blood was pumping through his body again somehow; Russia was holding out his arms for the orient. The last person someone should go to was Russia; but the cold nation held so many promises in those cunning violet eyes.

"Quickly Matvey…"

The Canada dashed off with nothing but a pair of jeans on, pulled on clumsily at that. With all the speed of his best Canadian speed skater, he flew to his brothers room. He had none himself, but he knew America would… Perhaps he could get away with sneaking in and stealing a few… Surely his brother wouldn't notice, and even if he did, what would America do? Stop him? Definitely not, though he knew there would be a barrage of questions.

To his luck, America was not present in his room, he and America had suits; so they were right next to each other and thus; easy access. No trouble of having to break in. He began searching quickly. Through drawers, under pillows and sheets, in the bathroom, under the bed. Checking jean pockets; but he couldn't find ANYTHING! Pausing in his search, he sighed heavily; Francis…

He was timid when he approached that door. Shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking his foot at the ground before summon his strength to knock on it. He shouldn't have been surprised when the Frenchman opened the door and there was someone else in the room too. That someone happened to be his brother though… Who. Was. VERY. Naked…

"Oh my god…"

Francis smirked and leaned against the frame, looking Canada up and down.

"Mon Cherri… Can I help you?"

"Papa… Why is Alfred naked in your bed?"

"Arthur's getting dressed in the bathroom. Do you know what a threesome is?"

"Oh God. Papa!"

He merely chuckled, and enveloped his 'son' in a tight hug.

"Does mon petit garcon want to join?"

"No… Papa… I um…"

The Frenchman prompting him on with a gentle smile.

"Ineedacoupleofcondoms."

France heard him loud and clear, even though Canada had gushed it all out at once. Though he wanted to tease him.

"Pardon moi?"

"I need some um… _condoms_."

There was a high arch in eyebrows before some fishing around in pockets was done.

"For who?"

Canada looked confused.

"Not all male organs are the same size child!"

A very visible blush.

"Russia and I...Please?"

...

When he came barging back into the room, he wasn't ready for the sight he saw; Japan was leaning over the Russian lap, his teeth connected to the hem of his pants, shimmying them down. A pale and slightly bruised ass was wagging in the air at him; of course it was bruised; it wasn't like he'd been the most gentle when he was molesting him in the shower. He remembered this with much reverence as he shook from his stupor and held up the condoms like a champion.

"I hope you got me the right size."

He threw a green slick packet at him.

"I don't want to know why Francis knows your size. 18 centimeters…"

The Russian beamed, and ceased the Japanese boy's ministrations.

"You can use your hands now dooshyenka..."

[Darling]

Canada was watching on, Japan taking orders in this manner? What in the world was going on? It wasn't just from the fact that disobeying Russia could have consequences; it was born from Japan actually taking pleasuring from being ordered about like this. Japan actually wanted to be fucked. With an actual penis; he wanted something engorged and hot pounding into him, it wasn't hard to see as each breath had a gentle whine in it. When his fingers curled slowly around his pants and pull them down the rest of the way. Canada noticed heavy boots and sock thrown hazardously away; had Ivan made him use his teeth for that too?

The Russian was a monster already, he was tall, thickly muscled, so such a large bulge shouldn't have surprised him. Although Canada couldn't help but gawk slightly, he wasn't embarrassed about his own size in the least, more or less, he was simply… Intimidated.

"Are you going to finish undressing me Japan?"

The Asian took an audible gulp, he was flushed, panting slightly and squirming a little where he sat. He reached out again, his fingers gracing tight abs to trail down to hips, he was rewarded with a small purr from Russia. The mans pale skin was deceivingly warm, not as warm as it should be; typically Russia had very cold skin, so the events were definitely heating him up. Finally Japan was able to bring him to hook his fingers once more into fabric and pull down the tight article of clothing; releasing the Russian with a sigh of relief. The flushed member glistening, and automatically Japan leaned forward for a taste. Taking it gently in both of his hands and he started to lap at it's head.

"You are eager, da?"

Russia patted Japan softly on his head, threading fingers through his hair.

"Matvey. Put on your condom."

Canada seemed confused but he wasn't about to argue, not when he could hear the complete order on Russia's voice. Gently ripping open the packet, he managed to swiftly slide the latex casing over his penis with out breaking it or stretching it. Touching the encased member and happy to find that he could still feel the warmth of his hand, and that he wouldn't be missing much. It was important to always use protection!

"Good. Now Come here Japan, on my lap…"

Japan brought himself up, sliding forward to straddle Russia's thighs, a hand on his hips stopped him where he was though. When Japan looked down, he saw it wouldn't take much before their cocks were touching and he'd get delicious friction. That was just what he did; pushing his hips forward, and rubbing his length along Russia's he gave a wanton moan and shuddered. That was all he could before Russia stopped him.

"Matvey, press right up against him now. Like this. This is how you'll fuck him. And I will get to see it all da?"

He was smirking, and still the Canadian didn't disobey. Japan placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders to brace himself when he felt Matthew press up against him. The lubricated condom pressing between his tight buttocks. He shuddered when he was spread, whimpered slightly. Silenced immediately by a cold and somehow searing kiss. A completely invading tongue that ravages his mouth, that shook his body and rocked his mind into an oblivion of its own.

Still Canada went on teasing him, his dick was sliding against his entrance. Twitching and ready for being impaled, finally, Canada took hold of his cock and pressed the head to the puckered entrance. Japan was clenching and unclenching with each breath; Matt would have to make this swift since Kiku was having trouble relaxing.

With perfect timing, a moment of slight relaxation, he thrust his hips forward and in one fluid movement; swiftly impaled Japan all the way to the hilt. There was a gentle sound of skin slapping against skin as his hips met with Japan's behind.

Kiku on the otherhand was a sight to behold, he has ripped his mouth away from Russia's in a scream of such pain, and of such pleasure. His nails drew blood as they dug so deeply into broad, pale shoulders, and his back was arched so beautifully. Head thrown back in a position almost far enough back to rest on Canada's shoulder.

"Beautiful… So beautiful…"

Russia muttered in a sadistic manner, looking down he saw a gentle splash of Japan's pre-cum spread across his cock. The nation had hardly been able to contain himself it seemed. Russia smirked at Japan's inability to keep control of his body.

"Go. Canada."

That was prompting he hardly needed. He pulled out, then thrust himself back in. There was no way he was going to take it slow though, and with the way Japan was acting, he would hardly need too. Each thrust was the force of a nation pounding away at another. Japan's whole body was rocked forward against the rock hard one of Russia, the pain and pleasure of a cock filling him up inside, hitting him deep and making him cry out. Then, Japan's own organ being forced against another larger one; the rubbing sensation hooking on moans to each scream.

"Oh Ka-Kami-sama…"

He was calling out to the gods with the pleasure he was feeling. The Canadian wasn't being as ruthless as he could be, he was merely the warm up it seemed. Pounding away into the Asian's tight ass. Stretching him greatly, as he pushed into him over and over again. Never stopping, and never slowing; in fact, he sped up. Each thrust becoming slightly harder as he quickened.

"A-ah. Tchh… Ooh, my… Ah! So…Good! Mhph…"

Japans voice was so sexy as he moaned in his pleasure. Soon; each thrust Canada made was followed with his own short and quiet moans. Russia decided to finally take a more active part, one hand on Japan's cock, the other pinching a nipple. No sooner had he delivered a squeeze to the Asians balls, and a gentle tweak to the nipple, Japan called out. Head flung back again and his hands dragging down Russia's chest. Leaving great big, red welts as it brought him to a climax. It hadn't taken to long, but there was a difference between little bottles, and nicely sized dicks. Especially when they're pounding into you.

"Ah…Shit… I'm…"

Canada growled slightly, when Japan called out, it had triggered something in him and he couldn't hold it off any longer. The small space in the condom was stretched as he climaxed. The condom becoming filled and slick on the inside as he was filled with his cum. Japan on the other hand, had sprayed his pleasure all over his and Russia's stomach. At the time Russia was busy putting on his own condom.

Canada didn't get the chance to pull out, Japan was pulled up and off of his dick, and brought down harshly onto the much larger one of Russia's. Canada watched in awe with the way Russia handled Japan. Russia knew Japan could handle this level of roughness, so he was supplying no kindness as he literally fucked him for all he was worth. Japan wasn't moaning, whimpering or, groaning. No, he screaming for all his lungs were worth, and boy did he have a pair of them.

The Asian nation bouncing himself in Russia's lap, bringing himself down with such a scream of complete pleasure that Canada wondered how he wasn't worn out. Each time brought forth something in Japanese. It couldn't be understood aside from the usual combination of their names and 'kami-sama'. Japan knew that there was a gentle trickle of blood down his thighs, he was stretched greatly by Canada, but with how rough things got, there was no way any sort of stretching could help. Not as Russia took a hold of his hips and was forcing him down on his cock harder then ever. There was a constant slapping sound as his ass met with hard thighs. Suddenly, Japan gave a violent jolt and such a random scream that Canada knew the g-spot had been hit. He'd done it a few times in the shower. Sure enough, a small load had been shot up against their chests, the spert didn't deter them though. And Japan continued to ride Russia like there was no tomorrow, his shoulders hunching forward as he traveled his way up and down Russia's shaft. Flushed flesh disappearing inside of him, then being relieved by being sucked back into his hot tight cavern.

"What our names Japan?"

Japan was trying so hard, he felt it building in him, like he was going to explode. The way he was being impaled so mecilously. He couldn't say it though, his mouth wasn't working. He would have felt embarrassed by the small dribble of saliva the made a slow track down his chin, but he was in too much pleasure too feel that. Russia drew his tongue along it, lapping up the spittle.

"You like being fucked like this so much you can't even speak!"

Japan felt his whole body shaking, knees braced painfully against the ground to bring himself up and then force himself back down.

"AAh! Matthew! Aah… Matthew-san! MMH! Fuck. Tch…. AH! Iv-Ivan-san! Iva…"

Then his body gave the signaling jerk, and he came so violently, that one spurt splashed along their chests, and another slapped him just under the chin. He cried out in his orgasm, and Russia merely gave a loud grunt as he filled up his condom to the limit. Canada was holding his mouth with his hands; that was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life… The way Japan's back had arched so violently, they way his eyes squeezed shut and the tremble that coursed through the Asians spin. Positively beautiful…

Japan was completely, and utterly used up. The two colder nations lifted him up and off of Russia's lap. Laying him onto the bed between them, they looked to his nether regions. The bleeding wasn't so bad, and they knew the nation could take it. Japan looked rather dazed though, infact he looked more drugged now then he did with the pills.

"What is that saying Matvey?"

"Giving meaning to the words; 'fucked your brains out?'"

Ivan laughed as he gently dabbed between Japan's legs with a sheet before tossing it aside and pulling another one over the three of them. Japan curling up against Canada's chest, and Russia molding around his backside, condoms discarded in the trashcan beside the nightstand, and finding a comfortable position for their sex used bodies. In a fit of unlikely kindness, a kiss was laid upon both of their brows, and both managed a dazed smile of their own.

"That is the one. Hehe. He wont be walking for a while, da?"

Matthew smiled, and shook his head.

"No. No he wont… But I don't think he minds all that much."

"It shall be our little secret da?"

That was when Japan spoke up, his voice was light, shaking, and obviously he was still riding the high of his violent orgasm.

"If the whole hotel didn't hear me…"

There was a dead silence, Russia looking at Canada who was looking back. Both sets of eyes traveling down to Japan.

"_Then they should know that you're ours…_"

It was said simultaneously. It was obviously meant, and Japan didn't know if he should be scared of the way Russia said it, or the fact the Canada said it in much the same manner, with the same amount of vehemence.

* * *

Ah come on! We all know Canada has his moments where he is just like that. Everyone can be possessive. And Sure sure Japan is a stoic, but when he have pretty much an 8 inch cock being shoved up your ass, you'd be screaming and acting like that too.

Technically I'm in character.

Anyways!

Hope you enjoyed! And please review!

It makes me happy when you do!


End file.
